Talk:Moongate Pass
Pop Locations According to the map there should only be 3 places where the ??? should pop. However, when I went looking for this I couldn't find it at any of the listed points. I finally found it in an area not marked on the map. I found it in a crack located on the lower level at E-5 in the south-west corner of the grid square. So, my advice, if you are looking for this make sure you keep your eye open because it may not be in any of those spots. --Rusomoso 14:52, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :There are actually 2 maps and 6 spawn locations, total. ^^ But yes, can't see that spot marked either way. --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 15:47, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I too found this in a location not listed. I found the ??? at the Souteast corner of the (B-8) square inside the lower room. RedDragon08 11:35, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :Check the lower map and you can see it there. :] I missed the second map on my first checkup too. --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 15:47, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I just helped someone get this and the ??? lingered for about 5 seconds, letting a second person get it at the same time. It's possible that there was a zero repop time and it simply reappeared in the same area, but I was targeting it the whole time, and it didn't disappear until the second person got it. --Elwynn 19:12, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :This technique just worked for a promy map ??? too. I think it doesn't depop as long as someone in the party is still targeting it. --Elwynn 19:20, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Can someone clarify for me when this works? I tried touching the ??? during a Full Moon from 0:00-3:00, and it kept saying "nothing out of the ordinary here". Is there some prerequisite to this that I don't know about? OK, its because I was touching the wrong ???, the only one I could find was for the Black Halo Quest --Missangie 00:46, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Overdragon here. I found the Moongate Pass on the bottom floor at E-5. I camped the other spots for about 3 hours, before finding it at E-5. Overdragon 22:08, November 8, 2010 (UTC) I found the ??? at 8:57 game time at O-8 top floor. I wasn't let in, I entered at 1:13 and just hung out and hunted for the ???. I wasn't clear if the ??? only popped during 0:00-3:00. Based on my findings, as long as you are behind the gate, you should be able to get the key item. I received the comment "Obtained Key Item: Moongate Pass". I hope this will help. Happy hunting! --Verinia 05:50, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Purpose? I picked up a moongate pass, being a completionist, but I'm still not really sure why anyone would need to get past the moongates. Except to get their own moongate pass, of course. There's two NM pops back there, but is that it?--Korossy 18:39, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Well, one can help others to go there too and there are higher level monsters there as well cause everyone always wanted to kill them. In all seriousness, I can't think of/remember anything else worthwhile there. 11:58, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Well, I went there to level my NPC. The mobs were in the right level range and I had the whole place to myself for the most part: no competition at all. ~Zazhi, sylph